Kryptonite
by LostMyGIr
Summary: When Conner shows up after being dead, how will Tim react? WARNINGS - BoyXBoy, some cussing, and fluff/angst.


**I don't own anything except the idea. WARNINGS - BoyXBoy, cussing, and some good ol' fluff and angst!**

I slammed my fists into his chest repeatedly but I knew it wouldn't hurt him, if anything I would get hurt by hitting him. My tears flowed but right now I didn't care, he had messed up.

My hits slowed and weakened eventually, I stopped hitting him and just wrapped my fists into his shirt. I laid my face onto his chest and let his arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry."

His apology just made my tears flow faster, I hoped he didn't mind the tear stains.

"You left me, you were gone, I-I thought...",

"I know," damn him, damn him for being so amazing!

I slowly pulled away and looked down. He didn't let me avert his eyes though, he lifted my chin so that our eyes had to meet.

Blue, was there even a name for that beautiful shade?

"I love you and I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

I sniffed and smiled a bit, "Of course I can you idiot, you're _my _kryptonite."

He grinned and laughed a bit, "Oh, aren't you punny," I smirked,

"Yep I know, shocking right?"

He cupped my cheek and began leaning down, I blocked his puckered lips with a few fingers though.

I almost laughed at the look on his face, "I'm still mad at you!"

I felt his grip around me loosen and he sighed, I had won. I smiled triumphantly and started to speak but lips cut me off.

My whole brain shut down for a moment. I blinked a few times and tried to clear the fuzziness.

I heard him laughing, "I got my way," I glared at him as my cheeks flared up,

"What the hell?!"

He laughed and I couldn't help but marvel at his beauty, I finally got to see it again. I really had missed him, dammit, why did he have to be so... wonderful.

I sighed and yanked his face down so that we could kiss on _my_ terms. He had been shocked at first but pretty quick he caught on and melded his lips against mine.

After he pulled away from me it was mine turn to smirk and laugh, his grin was lazy and he looked so damn happy.

"You look high," he grinned more,

"What can I say, your addicting."

I scoffed and scrunched up my nose, "Oh come on, that was cheesy, even for _you_!"

His wonderful laugh rang out again, "I don't care how fucking cheesy it was, it was true." He stared at me for a long time so I began to feel uncomfortable,

"What, you're making me uncomfortable, stop staring!"

Those blue eyes rolled, "I can't help it, you are just so... beautiful."

My whole face must have been lit up by now, "Shut up!", I punched his chest again but this time it wasn't of anger, more like a... affectionate shove.

"Don't ever die again,_ please_," his face softened,

"I'm sorry but I had to, this is our life Tim, we risk our life every day, it's in the job description."

I sighed and dropped my head, "I know but... you don't know what it was like without you, I-I almost killed myself."

Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and yanked my eyes up to his, "Don't you ever fucking do that, with me here or_ not_,you have to carry on! Think about all the people who would feel like they failed you-", I covered his mouth with one hand,

"Stop it, you're here now, let's just enjoy this and not worry about the past."

He still looked upset and I would probably get it later but he let it slide for now.

"Fine..."

He sighed, "Guess that makes us even?", I shook my head,

"Can we just start over and forget our... mistakes?", he nodded and smiled a bit,

"I like that idea, a lot."

"Why didn't we ever get together before...", he looked surprised at my question but he answered anyway,

"Well there was Cassie but I think I didn't truly realize what was right in front of my face until I came back."

I froze, "Cass-", he interrupted me,

"She and I broke up right before I died, we both knew it wasn't going anywhere."

I bit my lip before giving in, "Okay, then can we just enjoy each other now?", he nodded and smiled, "But seriously don't ever die again, not without me."

He sighed and rolled his eyes again, "I'll try my best, I can't make a promise though," I nodded,

"I know but still I want you to try your best because I know that your best is enough."

"I love you Timothy Drake-Wayne," I smiled and stretched up,

"I love you too Conner Kent."


End file.
